Riddle for Riddle
by BabyFoxOfAwry
Summary: Harry has questions he wants answered...the whys and what ifs he’s had since hogwarts. Hermione just wants to help her friend in his quest for answers but what happens when they both get dragged to those answers seeing them first hand? Will they accept them or will they try and challenge those answers?


Hermione sat in her office staring at the rough dark green leather bound journal harry had brought her from his auror mission.

"Mione i got something for ya!" Harry shouted as he busted through hermiones floo tripping over a stack of books she hadnt gone through yet

"harry! What has gotten into you!" Hermione huffed as she rubbed at her eyes waving her wand over her favorite broken coffee mug cleaning up the hot coffee before it seeped into the hard wood floor of her small cottage "sorry hermione i just thought you'd enjoy this" harry rubbed the back of his neck as he handed over a brown paper wrapped parcel "well i gotta go send me an owl when you get to the ministry" harry bounced off into the floo in a hurry as hermione just stared at the parcel in her hand, a headache slowly growing as she took in the events of what just happened in the wee hours of the morning.

Hermione had flipped through spotting sketches and pages filled with elegant cursive front to back but what interested her the most was the name... Sera Bishop... hermione remembered that name from somewhere.

Hermione rooted through old dusty files until she landed on one labeled 'Bishop' hermione blew on the file seeing the dust cloud up and fly off the file making hermione cough a little as she flipped through the file seeing the moving picture of the girl as she smiled it was a black and white photograph she had sleek curly hair that shone in the light, hermione glanced down the page seeing the same elegant signature "american witch went missing on her 25th birthday" hermione whispered as she read the title of the newspaper article aloud. Hermione snapped the file shut as she tucked it inside her ministry robes she headed back towards her office on the other side of the aurors department.

Hermione plopped down at her desk with a sigh as she poured herself some tea and bit into her cranberry and orange muffin she bought from the cafe around the corner. Hermione flipped open to the first page of the journal noting the date at the top of the page:

_June 17th 1938_

_My papa gave me this to write in everyday since I'll be staying in london_ _with my auntie_

_I know he's sending me off because momma's not there to help him raise me, i just hope aunt isabelle is as nice as papa._

_Sincerely_, _Sera_"

Hermione sat the journal down for a moment as she looked back towards the file seeing the girls extensive awards she'd obtained at hogwarts during her time there, she was a bright young girl hermione had thought as she sipped her mellow earl grey tea. Hermione watched harry walk into her office holding a thick manilla folder he plopped down in the cushioned arm chair in the corner of the room his hair just as messy as the day she had met him his auror robes were neat and freshly pressed, hermione cleared her throat as she looked over at her friends smirking face "so have you read it?" He asked his eyes glittering with mischief hermione squinted her eyes questioning harrys agenda as she fingered the leather spine of the journal "ive started to but what is this all about?" Hermione asked watching harry bounce up on his feet dropping the thick manilla folder onto her desk with a soft thud "the girl she went missing during the rise of riddles reign... she writes about him later on" harry paused pointing to the thick manilla folder "her transcripts from hogwarts were guarded heavily but i was able to sneak them from minerva" hermione could feel the faint traces of the old wards on the folder "theres something someones hiding and i thought you would like to help me find out what happened to this girl since i know you have nothing better to do" harry gave hermione his widened eyes and pouted face making hermione give into her friends wild goose chase "harry do you have any idea what youre doing?" She asked watching her friend smile "why yes i do my dear watson" he chuckled as hermione sighed and shook her head "whatever you say mister holmes" hermione replied watching her friend leave her office.

Hermione left the office the files and journal tucked away in her cloak as she made her way past the department of mysteries, hermione took the shortcut through the hall of prophecies to get to the apparation stations, she could feel chills run down her back as she walked through the large shelves of the glowing blue orbs hermione thought she heard an extra set of footsteps so she quickened her pace only for the footsteps to start running hermione turned the corner finding herself running towards the door to the apparation station the door slammed as she got closer her breath coming out in ragged pants as she spun around her back to the door her wand pointed towards the footsteps "lumos" she whispered watching her wand light up the hall the footsteps had stopped and she saw the hall was empty hermione fell boneless to the floor catching her breath she let out a small airy laugh as she shook her head "its all in my head" hermione started to stand her head pounding at the physical exertion, hermione turned back to the door trying to open it but it wouldnt budge hermione let her head fall to the door with a thud "great" she whispered taking a deep breath as she turned and started walking through the hall once more feeling like someone was watching her as she took a shortcut through one of aisle ways.

Hermione felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up when she heard glass shatter behind her she didn't turn around to investigate as she shook her head

_'Get a grip granger!"_

Hermione had heard rapid crashes and people running the halls had shadows running past her as hermione felt her heart beating out of her chest her breathing was now quick and staggered as her mind whirled with memories

_'Out of all the times i choose to have an episode now...'_

Hermione stood outside of her front door letting the cold air calm herself down as the shaking started to subside 'alright you can do this just go inside and relax' hermione tried coaxing herself to open the door to her cabin only for her body to stay stiff her head against the door as she sighed heavily "why now?!?" She croaked her body giving off a slight shiver "its been years so why now?" Hermione pushed herself off the door pushing the door open with such a force one of the pictures that sat on the small table next to the door rattled and fell to the floor.


End file.
